Fixing Bella
by Story Obsessed
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Cullens let Bella get taken away and they can't take it anymore. They have to get her back! So they do, but they didn't expect for things to have gotten worse. But Bella's life has taken a nose dive since she left the Cullen home. Is it too late to fix her and give her a normal life?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Broken**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's been 3 years since the Cullens let Bella get taken away and they can't take it anymore. They have to get her back! So they do, but they didn't expect for things to have gotten worse. But Bella's life has taken a nose dive since she left the Cullen home. Is it too late to fix her and give her a normal life?**

**Esme's POV**

It has been three years since we let Edward convince us that Bella would be better off in foster care than with us. Bella, who was 8 when we got her and 8 when she was taken away. Bella, who was younger than 8 when her first foster father, James, touched her sexually and scarred her. Three years since our family fell apart.

We were in Arizona now. Edward shrunk back into himself, the way he was before we got Bella the first time. He was hostile and bitter. Emmett lost all of his playfulness, and everyone else was just depressed. And one day I just snapped.

"Enough is enough!" I snapped. "I'm calling a family meeting! Now!"

The entire family was down in a flash, sitting around the table used solely for this purpose. They were all watching me except for Edward. He was staring at the wall behind me.

"Look at us, we aren't a family anymore" I said softly. "Losing Bella is killing all of us! We are the right family for her! We need to go get her and bring her home."

"For all we know she has moved on and she is happy with her new _human_ family, where she belongs." Edward said emotionlessly.

"For all we know she hates them and she wants to come back!" I snapped.

"She doesn't belong in a house full of vampires" Edward sighs.

"YES SHE DOES! SHE BELONGS WITH US" Alice screams at him.

"This is her home" Rosalie says.

"In a short amount of time we have all grown to love and need her, even you, why can't you accept that" Emmett said seriously.

"You were happier when she was here" Jasper pitched in.

"Son, I have to agree with everyone, everything was better with her here. We need her and she needs us." Carlisle sighs

"So you will tear her away from happiness with a human family for your own selfish reasons?" Edward asks incredulously.

"We will go check on her, if she is happy then we will leave her and never bother her again, if not then she's coming home." I say seriously. "Everyone in agreement?"

Everyone says yes and Edward nods reluctantly.

So we set everything in motion. The next day while the kids are in school Carlisle and I drive down to Forks and straight to the foster agency Bella was with when they took her.

"We need to see the case worker Mr. S" I tell the receptionist.

She taps some keys on her keyboard.

"Mr. S is no longer with us, transferred two years ago."

"What happened to his cases?"

"They went to different workers" She said. "Are you here looking for your child?"

"Our old foster daughter, we would like to regain custody of her."

"What is the child's name?"

"Isabella Swan"

She taps on the keys and her eyes widen.

"Yes, yes, Isabella Swan. Please have a seat and I'll let Mr. Brown know you are here…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" I finish.

She nods.

Carlisle and I exchange glances and sit as she calls this _Mr. Brown_ over the phone. He comes out a few minutes later.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" He calls, we automatically get up and follow him into this office.

He is a tired looking man, hair turning grey from stress, on the heavy side.

"So you're here about Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen." Carlisle takes over. "Three years ago we were granted temporary custody of Isabella Swan and then we lost it. She got hurt when my son scared her. However, we are here to try and regain custody. We live in Arizona on private property."

"Well I would have to see the house and see if you're capable of taking on another child, but this sounds wonderful. We are actually looking for another home for her, it is a little urgent, how soon are you prepared to take custody of her."

"Immediately" I say.

"Can I set up a visit to see your home tomorrow? If everything is okay we can have her there tomorrow"

"That is perfect"

Carlisle took the paper and pen Mr. Brown offered him and wrote our address. We shook hands and we off.

"That was easy" I say.

"Almost too easy" Carlisle says. "Why do you think they need such urgent housing for her, she's still of the age where housing shouldn't be too hard to come by."

"I don't know but we need to set everything up for tomorrow"

We sped home and made it there before the kids were even out of school. I spent the day fixing up the room that would be Bella's and wishing I knew what she liked. I set the room up with a king size bed covered in royal blue sheets. I had the cable set up in her room and bought her a laptop, knowing kids nowadays liked to be online.

When the kids got home we told them everything the case worker had said and that he should be here tomorrow at 12. They all began to wonder why it was so urgent to get her a home and we knew we would find out soon.

The next day Carlisle calls out of work and gathers all of the paperwork he suspects we will need. Ownership papers, bills, pay stubs. I spent the day food shopping and over stocking the cabinets, freezer, and fridge. At exactly 12 the bell rang.

"Good afternoon" Mr. Brown said reaching out to shake Carlisle's hand. "Have you spoken to your other children about Isabella coming back?"

"Yes, and they are all very excited" I told him as he walked through the house.

Just like I knew he would, he checked the cabinets for food and asks to be shown to where Bella would be sleeping. We took him to her room and he nodded in approval.

"You have a beautiful home" He says as he sits on the couch. "Your children are in school I presume"

"Yes" Carlisle answers.

He asks for all the papers Carlisle suspected he would and looked grateful that we had them all on hand. Finally he hands them back and sighs.

"We have to discuss a few things that you should be aware of." Mr. Brown says.

"First, we would like you to know that we would like to adopt her."

"Really?" He asked. "Well you would have to bring papers to court and go through them, I can attest to you all being fit to take care of her. But I have to inform you of certain requirements. Medically for example. She is starting on Doxycycline which will be taken twice a day an hour before she eats. She is also on Prozac twice a day, morning and bed. She has Xanax, used on a need base. And last Ambien before bed every night."

"Oh dear, what are all of these for, she's only 11" I cried.

"The Prozac is to control her anxiety disorder, the Xanax is used if she is having a panic attack, but those are coming less frequently. The Ambien is to help her sleep, she has severe insomnia. And the Doxycycline is for, I don't know how to tell you guys this since you clearly care for her so much. Isabella's foster father raped her and gave her gonorrhea, this will clear it up."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, she didn't tell me and the doctor didn't find out until she was tested last week."

"We'll take care of it" Carlisle said seriously.

"You still want to take her?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Of course. We will be filing for permanent custody as well. Thank you Mr. Brown"

"No, thank you. You two are clearly amazing, loving people. I will return with her in about an hour. But I have to warn you. She doesn't speak much and she absolutely hates being touched. She also is very short tempered and can be quite irrational when she's upset."

He left and I finally let myself cry over what happened to my sweet Bella.

**I know this chapter was kind of long but I didn't want a bunch of chapters before Bella got to the house. How do you guys think she'll react to being back with the Cullens? I hope to see some familiar names up here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I stayed in the hotel room with Ms. Jay, she was Mr. Brown's best friend. We were in Arizona now. She didn't bother me, she just turned the TV on for me and left me alone. When it was lunch time she told me to order anything that I wanted from room service. I didn't know if I would I should, but I was so hungry. She handed me a book and asked me what I wanted. I still couldn't read very well, but I pointed to the one that said pizza. Ms. Jay ordered it and when it came up she handed it to me. I ate greedily, trying ignore the fact that she was in the room and hadn't ordered anything for herself.

Mr. Brown said we were here because I was going to another family. I hoped this family was better than the last family. Or at least better than Laurant. I hoped Mr. Brown told them I don't like to talk, or be touched, and that I was a good girl, or at least trying to be. When I finished eating Ms. Jay said that I should shower and dress nicely because when Mr. Brown got back we were leaving.

I went into my suitcase and pulled out a pair of underwear, jeans, socks, and a shirt and sweater. Ms. Jay said to throw my dirty clothes into the room so she could put them to wash in the hotel laundry room. So I did throw my clothes out there, I locked the bathroom door behind me. The hotel had tiny bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soap. The rags and towels were fluffy. I took a long shower and dressed slowly. Ms. Jay wasn't in the room when I came out and my dirty clothes were gone. I brushed my teeth and hair with the new brushes that the hotel had in the bathroom.

When I was done I sat on my bed and watched the show that was on, it was SpongeBob. A little while later Ms. Jay came back with my clothes folded up neatly. I put them in my suitcase and waited for Mr. Brown to come back.

"Are you ready?" He asked when he walked in the room.

I nodded.

"All of your things are packed, you aren't forgetting anything?"

I shook my head.

"Good, come on."

We got into the shiny black car that was Mr. Brown's. We drove for a long time. Ms. Jay and Mr. Brown talked quietly and I stared out the window at all the trees passing. After a while we pulled up to a huge house that reminded me of the Cullen house. I wished I was going back to their house, at least they never touched me down there; they never hurt me that way. But they let me go for being a bad daughter, they didn't love or want me.

Mr. Brown smiled at me and grabbed my suitcase and duffle bag from the trunk.

"Hopefully you will be staying here a long time" Mr. Brown says. "When you get settled in make sure you give your new dad all of your medicines."

I nodded, twisting my hands nervously together. I wish I could stay with Ms. Jay, she seems nice. We walk up the porch and Mr. Brown rings the bell. When the door opens I see Carlisle and Esme. I gasp and tears fill my eyes.

Why am I back here? They don't love me or want me. That's why they let Mr. S take me to that house with that horrible man who did horrible things.

"Bella" Esme whispers. "We are so happy to have you home"

But she had tears in her eyes like she was sad that I was back.

"Hi" I whisper.

Carlisle takes my bags from Mr. Brown.

"Are you alright with this?" Mr. Brown asks me.

I nod and he smiles saying goodbye.

"I've missed you so much" Esme cries, falling to her knees and pulling me into a hug.

Tears fall from my eyes and I don't move. Esme wipes my tears and smiles.

"Let me show you to your room, this house is just like our old house."

I follow Esme up to the third floor and into the room with the open door. My suitcase is already in the room.

"Everything in here is yours, even the lap top." She smiles. "Anything you don't like, just tell me, we can change it however you like"

"Thank you" I whisper.

"I'll let you get settled in. Come down when you're ready. The rest of the family won't be home for another hour."

Once again I had a whole glass wall that over looked the forest. I frowned at the trees hoping this wouldn't be like the last time. I unpacked my clothes and hung them up in the closet. I put all of my under clothes and pajamas in the dresser, folded neatly. Last I put my sneakers in the closet on the floor and took off these sneakers and put them in the closet. I barely had any clothes but I was used to that. The most clothes I have ever had was the one time Alice took me shopping and that was three years ago. I dumped my duffel bag onto the bed before putting it inside my suitcase. Then I put my suitcase in my huge closet, all the way at the back. The closet looked very empty.

I grabbed my 4 huge pill bottles and the papers that came with them, Mr. Brown said they were the prescriptions for refills. Slowly I walked down the stairs so I could give them to Carlisle. I walked into the living room and everyone was there. They all looked at me with a huge smile and I had to turn away. Quietly, while staring at my feet, I walked over to Carlisle. He took the bottles with a sad smile.

"It's wonderful to have you home" Rosalie said.

I look up and at everyone's face. Everyone is smiling except for Edward. Tears filled my eyes, he still hated me. I looked over at Esme.

"You let him take me" I whispered.

Before she could answer I turned and walked into the direction Carlisle went into.

"I need my sleeping medicine" I whispered from outside the door, refusing to be alone in the room with him.

"You haven't eaten dinner and it's only 5"

"I ate at the hotel before I left. I am very tired and just want to sleep" I whispered, the tears spilled from my eyes then.

Carlisle frowned and came to the door handing me my two bed time pills. He followed me into the kitchen and handed me a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thank you" I whispered before heading up to my new room.

I swallowed both of the pills and showered and changed into pajamas. By the time I was out of the shower my eyes would barely stay open. I crawled into the bed, wrapped myself up in the thick comforter, and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

The house was full of Bella's scent again, but I actually welcomed the burn. I had missed her so much and even if she still hated me and was still afraid of me, I was just glad that she was back.

"So what's her story?" Rose asked after Bella had been asleep for a few hours.

We were all sitting around in the living room.

"Well" Carlisle glanced at me quickly and sighed. "She still doesn't like to be touched, her case worker said she doesn't speak much, and she's been through a lot in the last 3 years."

"What could be worse than having her foster father touch her before she even turned 8" I growled, remembering Bella's confession from the first time she was here.

"There are things worse" Esme whispered.

I looked at her grave face.

"We should have never let her go" She said with tears in her eyes.

"She had the right to try and experience a normal, happy, human life" I said seriously. "She still shouldn't be here with us, it is dangerous for her to be in this house!"

"She's safer here than she was with her last foster family" Esme said.

"I doubt that, at least there she didn't have to worry about one of us losing control and attacking her, or killing her."

"We wouldn't hurt her" Rosalie defended. "We love her!"

"We wouldn't hurt her on purpose, but we could fuck up and hurt her! We could lose control for just a second and literally crush her."

"She is emotionally safe here, and we wouldn't hurt her, I know it" Rose said seriously, growing angry.

"You think it's emotionally healthy for her to age and watch as we stay the same age and eventually have to keep the secret that she lives with a family full of vampires?" I growled. "She was better off with her last family"

"She wasn't" Carlisle said, staring at me with pained eyes.

I was growling with anger, they were all being so stupid! "And how do you know that?!" I roared.

"Her foster father raped her and gave her an STD" Esme finally blurted.

A deathly hush fell over the house, it was like even Bella stopped breathing in her sleep.

"Oh my God" Alice was the first to break the silence.

Emmett was holding Rose down, she was shaking with fury. I could feel Jasper struggling to calm everyone down.

"It's curable, she starts the antibiotics tomorrow" Carlisle murmured.

"And you think that makes it okay!?" I finally stepped. "He touched her? He violated _my _Bella" I growled, unable to think past my anger. "I'll kill him! Who is he, where does he live? I want him dead! I am going to murder him"

I stood up and dashed to the door with every intention of hunting him down and killing him. Suddenly Carlisle and Emmett were dragging me back into the living room.

"He is in jail awaiting trail" Carlisle said. "Don't do anything rash. Let the humans deal with him"

"Don't do anything rash!?" I roared.

Bella's heart sped up in her sleep.

"HE VIOLATED HER! HE" I couldn't even say the word.

Bella groaned and I heard her wake up. Carlisle looked at me disapprovingly. Her feet touched the floor and soon she was heading down the stairs. I sat on the couch trying to control my anger. She appeared at the foot of the stairs by the living room entrance. She looked around and I watched her.

She was too skinny for her age and height, and she was short for her age. Her hair was messy and eyes blood shot from being woken up while she was so deeply asleep. Her stomach growled and a blush covered her cheeks. She was shivering slightly.

Her eyes looked past Carlisle, Esme, me (quicker than my parents), Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett. Finally she looked back, settling her stare on Alice. She walked forward lightly and stopped at Alice's side, away from Jasper. She tapped her knee lightly.

"Yes Bella" Alice smiled.

Bella gestured for Alice to move closer and so Alice leaned forward. Bella leaved forward to whisper in her ear.

"I didn't mean to wake up, and don't be mad at me, but I am very hungry. I'm sorry I didn't eat before bed" She whispered.

"Of course I'm not mad" Alice said. "Come on"

Alice reached out and took Bella's hand, leading her to the kitchen. I could tell from Alice's thoughts that she was honored that Bella chose her. Alice, being far from an expert in the kitchen, poured Bella a bowl of cereal by the name of fruit loops. Bella sat at the island in the kitchen and waited for Alice to leave before she started eating.

"Oh my goodness" Alice whispered when she came back in the kitchen. "She came to me!"

Alice had tears of joy in her eyes. Before I knew it Bella was breathing deeply, still in the kitchen. I was the first to stand and walk to the kitchen. She had her head down by her bowl and was knocked out. I scooped her into my arms. To my surprise she curled closer to me and sighed.

"I'm sorry I let him take you to that horrible man" I whispered as I walked towards her room. "I'll get him, I'll make him pay, I promise."

When I got upstairs I put her in her bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead before dragging myself out of her room, with much difficulty. I never wanted to leave her alone again, ever! I wanted to sit in here and watch her sleep and protect her from the world.

"I still have that picture" Alice said when I came back down stairs.

I knew she was referring to the picture of me "sleeping" with Bella on the couch when she was 8. I had that picture too.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am actually really disappointed with the interest in this story so I haven't been very motivated to update, but here you guys go. This is a very short chapter and we get to see a whole new side of Bella.**

**BPOV**

When I woke up the room was bright. I was back in my bed which was weird because I didn't remember leaving the kitchen after Alice gave me cereal. I got out of bed and brushed my teeth and used the bathroom, then I felt it.

It was hurting _down there_ again. It kind of hurt and kind of burned. I sat on my bed and crossed my legs trying to make the pain go away but it just got worse. My eyes started to water and I ran out of my room and downstairs, falling twice.

Carlisle wasn't in the living room so I ran to his office, the door was closed.

"Carlisle" I cried from in front of the door, crossing my legs back and forth. "Carlisle!"

Suddenly his office door swings open and he stand there, I jump back.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts" I whisper, tears falling down my cheeks.

"What hurts?" He asks, looking worried.

My face turns hot and red.

"My… parts" I whisper, covering myself with my hands over my clothes. "It hurts very bad!"

Carlisle turns away and walks back into his office. When he comes back he has my morning medicine in his hand and a new medicine. He also gives me a bottle of water, its cold and I wonder how. I swallow the pills but it still hurts.

"It still burns!" I started crying like a baby in my hands.

"I'll take care of it" Carlisle whispers. "Go shower and get dressed and I'll fix it."

I went upstairs and did what he said. When he called me down the burning had already stopped.

"Come sit" He said when I went into the living room. "This will replace the pills and make you better faster."

He leaned over, pulled out a needle from somewhere, and came towards me. I moved away from him scared of him and the needle. He kept coming and I made myself sit still.

"OW" I screamed when the needle went in my arm, the medicine was making my arm hurt but I stayed still.

"All done" He said when he finished.

He put a band aid on my arm and smiled at me. I looked away and thanked him.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. At the same time my stomach growls.

"Um, yes"

I follow Carlisle into the kitchen and watch as he fixed me a bowl of fruit loops. I sat in my spot from last night and Carlisle sat across from me. I looked down at my food but didn't touch it.

"Go ahead and eat, I wanted to talk to you."

I picked up my spoon and mixed my cereal, but I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I didn't know what he meant so I just nodded.

"Mr. Brown told me"

I dropped my spoon in my cereal and milk splashed onto the counters.

"Told you what?" I whispered.

"About your foster father"

"No he didn't. He said he wouldn't tell!" Then I was crying again. "Did you tell Edward?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Is he very angry with me? He's going to be so mad."

I jumped off of the chair and looked at Carlisle.

"Why would you tell him? Why would you do that?! He already hates me! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

My throat starts to get tight and I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack. Edward is going to be so mad, he's going to throw things and try to get me. Mr. Brown is going to take me away and send me back to Laurent.

"Bella" Carlisle says, he's holding out a pill.

My hands are shaking when I grab it. I swallow it before Carlisle gives me the water. Then I'm on the floor. I put head in my knees, my head is hurting and my throat is still tight.

"You're okay" I hear Carlisle. "Just relax"

"I hate you"

"Bella" Carlisle gasps.

"I hate you and Esme and everyone else! This is all your fault"

I get up and run to my room, locking the door so he can't come in to punish me.

"Bella" There was a knock on my door and I knew who it was automatically. "Unlock the door please, I just want to talk to you."

"No, leave me alone"

"Please Bella. I don't hate you, please let me in"

"NO"

"Look at this, do you remember this?" Edward asked.

He slid a piece of paper under my door, I crawled over and picked up the picture. It was from last time I was here, I was lying across Edward's chest and we were both sleeping. That was before he realized I was bad and he started hating me. I was happier when he didn't hate me, when I thought he loved me.

"Please let me in" He begs.

I stand up and walk to my bed. Without answering him I crawl into bed, wrap myself in my comforter, and close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I realized that I have some amazing readers, even when you guys don't review. And I actually am really inspired and motivated by some of the reviews I got. So here I am writing again, with no clue where I'm taking this chapter. But here I go.**

**EPOV**

Bella's feet barely made any noise as she walked away from the door. She was still too small for her age, she looked like an 8 year old instead of an 11 year old. The bed creaked ever so slightly as she got into it. The air whooshed as she lifted her blanket and wrapped herself. She didn't even bother to answer me this time.

"Damn it" I growled under my breath.

I ran down stairs, stopping right before I collided into Alice.

"Don't leave" She says seriously.

"What?"

"Don't run away, we need you, all of us"

"Bella doesn't need me! This is all my fault! It's my fault she got taken away, it's my fault we didn't get her back, it's my fault that vile human being… Violated her!" I was practically shaking with rage at this point. "She is terrified of me now too! She thinks I hate her, I made her think it was her fault! I am just as bad as her foster father!"

"No you're not" Esme snaps, suddenly standing in front of me. "You are better than him, don't you dare compare yourself to him. We need you here Edward."

I sigh.

"She's terrified of me, how am I going to fix that?"

"By sticking around and showing her that she can trust you."

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to make him wish he was never born!" I bellowed.

I didn't realize how loud I was until I heard Bella whimper. I take a second to reassure Esme that I am not running away and go up to my room. I can't help but remember the last time I ran away from Bella. When I came back she was a shell of a person. Esme was down stairs reading Bella's file again and talking to Carlisle about getting everything set up for Bella to start being home schooled.

In pairs the entire family filed out. Everyone was going to hunt, even Carlisle and Esme after they were done with Bella's school stuff. So I was officially on duty with Bella. I didn't have a problem with it but something told me Bella might.

Bella stayed in her room, awake but quiet. The day passed slowly. I found myself at my piano trying to get my mind off of Bella. I pressed the keys, slowly and without thinking. The melody turned out sad. Soon it was 7:30. Bella still hadn't left her room. I called Papa John's and ordered a small pizza for Bella. When it got here I went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Bella, your dinner is downstairs, I got pizza."

"I'm not hungry, leave me alone" She said quietly.

"You haven't eaten all day, at least come down stairs and pretend to eat."

"Leave me alone" she snapped harshly, I sigh.

"Either you come downstairs or I will kick this door down and make you come down!" I threaten.

Bella's heart speeds up but I heard her approaching the door. When she comes out I smile at her.

"Thank you."

She walks by me quickly, not even looking at me. I stayed in my spot for a few seconds feeling guilty for yelling at her, but I knew she was hungry and she had to eat. She sits at the table and eats quietly, not even acknowledging me when I put a cup of juice on the table with her. I did notice that when I was in the room she stopped eating and didn't continue until I was gone.

When Bella finishes eating, she puts her left overs in the fridge and grabs a bottle of water.

"I need my medicine" Bella says quietly, coming into the living room.

I walk to Carlisle's office and am lucky enough to see that he was a daily medicine holder on his desk. I take the pills out of the small _Wednesday_ holder and give them to her.

"Goodnight" Bella says. She throws her head back, swallowing her pills around a mouthful of water. She turns to go back upstairs.

"Wait" I call out. She freezes. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you last time you were here. I don't hate you Bella, I hate the people who did those horrible things to you. You didn't do anything wrong Bella, it wasn't your fault. What your foster father did to you wasn't your fault."

She doesn't say anything back. Her feet tap softly as she goes upstairs and gets ready for bed. It takes her a while to settle in, but when she finally does I sneak into Carlisle's study. I know I was being extra cautious for no reason, but I couldn't get caught. I went to where Carlisle kept Bella's medicine and pulled her file from next to it. I skimmed through it quickly, barely containing my rage. Finally I found what I was looking for.

_Laurant Nomad._

**So I can never think of last names for the nomads. I just started working and although it isn't a lot of hours right now it is completely draining, but I'll still try to update as often as possible and also to write some chapters in advance.**

**I have the most amazing reviewers, thank you all for boosting me up during my period of extreme writing insecurities. What would you guys like to see happen next?**


	6. IMPORTANT AN

**SORRY, JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay, I try not to do this, but you guys are just going to have to deal with this one. This note will be posted to all of my stories and it's to address the concern surrounding my stories about when they will be updated again and what's going on. Here you go:**

**But I Love Him: The chapter is being written, however I did get a little stuck, but I am working on it.**

**Destroyed: I wrote out the chapter and it was horrible so it's deleted, I am brain storming on what to do next.**

**Disaster: I am having a really hard time writing this story because of the fact that Bella is stuck with Edward because of the twins. When I originally started this story what made Bella snap wasn't that she was having twins, it was the fact that she had a miscarriage. So now I am stuck and honestly debating deleting this story and rewriting it the way it was supposed to be,**

**Eyes of Silk: I have drawn a blank since so much drama just happened and Alice has vanished. I am also debating if the next chapter should be about Bella, Emmett, and Alice, or Edward, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme.**

**Fixing Bella: I am working on a killer chapter, I promise. I am just trying to make sure it is written as good as I can write it.**

**Also, I AM working now, so that has played a small part in this.**

**PLEASE feel free to comment on this with suggestions based on the story you are following. And please refrain from ranting about how much you hate when authors get your hopes up when you see an email and it turns out to be an author's note, I already know this, but this was a necessary thing.**


End file.
